Deseos ocultos
by Rx-sama
Summary: Se encontraron de nuevo por coincidencias de la vida. Nunca pensaron que se verían de nuevo frente a frente. Pero ahora, debían enfrentar su pasado. Un pasado, que dejó en ellos una marca cruel y mortificante en su sangre y en sus almas.
1. Chapter 1

Pues bien, aquí una nueva historia un poco rara (?). Es un poco confusa ahora, pero en el otro capítulo - que también será el último - se aclara todo. Pues bien, gracias de antemano a los que se pasen a leer.

**Deseos ocultos**

**Sasu/Naru**

**Ooc**

**Au**

* * *

Cuanto tiempo había pasado: dos, tres años, no recordaba. No podía creer que estuviera frente a él de nuevo. No había cambiado nada: Su rostro, afinado y atractivo, lucía confuso, asombrado ante esa coincidencia tan excepcional que los llevó a toparse en la acera de aquella calle poco concurrida. Y esos ojos. Sí, seguía siendo el mismo ser prepotente y alzado de siempre. Más delgado, y un poco descuidado, pero destilaba la misma sensualidad de antes.

- ¿Por qué me puse las gafas? – pensó dando un suspiro ahogado. Usualmente no distinguía rostros sin ellos debido a la miopía que alteraba su visión lejana. Solo los usaba en clases. Pero ese día, por alguna razón, decidió ponérselos para variar y observar más de cerca y con mayor detalle a los jóvenes hermosos que pasaban a su lado y que por falta de los benditos cristales, no podía distinguir adecuadamente.

- Naruto – pronunció inmutable, casi en un susurro, como si el tiempo hubiera pasado en vano. Enarcó una de sus finas y delineadas cejas, esperando una respuesta ante su llamado.

Pero el rubio no quería hablar. Aún dolía. Quiso pasar por alto ese encuentro fortuito e indeseable y caminó por su lado con el fin de evitar un contacto innecesario. Sasuke pensó en dejarlo ir, pero por inercia su mano apresó el brazo del otro, deteniendo su paso en seco. El ambarino indignado, giró su cabeza y ofreció una mirada retadora y punzante hacia él ¿Cómo se atrevía?

- Suéltame, por favor – pidió amable. En un tono frío y distante que avisó al Uchiha que no trataba con la misma persona.

- Disculpa – la presión de su agarre fue cediendo, pero no lo dejó ir. Necesitaba hablar con él, a pesar de lo mucho que se repitió durante las tantas noches agonizantes en que intentaba dormir, que lo detestaba y que no lo quería volver a ver. Pero allí estaba, con un nudo de palabras agolpadas en su garganta, tratando de organizarlas desesperadamente para que vieran el mundo en forma de una frase coherente y ensayada. Como él – ¿Cómo estás? – se aventuró. Debía ser cuidadoso, paciente.

- Bien, ¿y tú? – respondió tajante. Las palabras cortaban, herían – Me puedes soltar, por favor. No iré a ningún lado – sentenció severo – Lo prometo.

- Está bien – lo soltó con suavidad, como previniendo no volver a hacer daño a aquella piel que fue parte de sus delirios por mucho tiempo – Estoy bien – respondió a la pregunta olvidada. Pero ¿Y ahora qué? Si bien miles de preguntas morían por salir a superficie, no hallaba la forma de entablar una conversación que escapara de esa tensión evidente.

- Me alegra, Sasuke - ¿Era sincero? No lo sabía. El hecho de no haberlo visto en todo ese tiempo, le hizo pensar que ya no sentía nada por ese ser. Pero ahí estaba, palpable y visible. No podía certificar como válido de nuevo ese pensamiento - ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que aún vivías en el pueblo – si bien no sabía nada de él, uno que otro comentario llegó a su oído. Como quién dice: Quería confirmar el rumor.

- No, ya no vivo allá – aclaró en un tono que hizo sentir nostálgico a Naruto. Un tono que siempre se le antojó sabio y atrayente. Como cuando lo usaba en las muchas peroratas disfrazadas de ingenio que le hacían sentir mejor, o peor – Ahora estudio aquí. Como tú – señaló arrogante. Metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos. Necesitaba fumar.

- Ah, qué bien – el momento era incómodo. Eso era obvio para ambos. Percibían que la ligera cuerda que unía su encuentro podía reventar en cualquier instante - Bueno, creo que debo irme – no lo soportaba. Quería largarse y dejarlo allí. Pero ¡Maldición! Le removió la conciencia encontrárselo nuevamente. El destino era cruel, e irónicamente bondadoso. Además ese ambiente nicotínico le asqueaba.

El azabache asintió, a su pesar. Por mucho que su mente lo negara, el corazón le decía que ese chico aún era especial para él. Pero no podía. Él se había burlado de su amor al haber escapado de esa forma tan cobarde. No quiso luchar por él, por ambos. Por ello guardó resentimiento y quiso que el odio diera a lugar en su pecho. Pero no pudo. ¿Lo extrañaba? Sí. Para que engañarse. Los muchos hombres y mujeres que pasaron bajo su cuerpo delgado y fibroso no pudieron llenar ese vacío oscuro y deprimente que Naruto dejó. Un vacío que pensó, no le haría daño. Era fuerte después de todo. Pero se equivocó.

- ¡Naruto! – llamó en voz alta al visualizar como se alejaba y camuflaba entre la gente que transitaba por allí.

El rubio se detuvo al escuchar aquella voz potente y masculina. Se dio la vuelta y visualizó como el Uchiha se acercaba corriendo apresurado, evadiendo ágil y rápido a aquellas personas que se atravesaban en su camino. Sonrió. Al parecer, no había sido el único en cambiar.

- ¡Espera! – resopló agitado una vez tuvo al otro a su alcance.

- ¿Qué quieres, Sasuke? – preguntó desconfiado. Pensó que si lo volvía a ver no sentiría nada, solo indiferencia. Pero algo extraño le incomodó. E ideas indecentes y poco ortodoxas se atrevieron a formar parte del laberinto de pensamientos que le invitaban e incitaban a indagar en aguas profundas y prohibidas. Pero no podía perder la perspectiva.

- Te invito a almorzar – ofreció atento. Pensó en el pasado, pero recordó que eso era: pasado. Y esos ojos azules, le instigaban a lanzarse al vacío de nuevo. A intentarlo una vez más.

- ¿Cómo? - sorprendido ante esa petición, bajó la mirada. No se esperaba algo como eso. Si bien la presencia del Uchiha no era de su total agrado, sería un hipócrita al pensar que engañaba a su corazón. Un corazón destrozado y malgastado. Pero humano a fin de cuentas – No lo sé, yo… - dudó. ¿Debería? Pensó en negarse. Luego, recapacitó. Una sonrisa grande y falsa acompañaron un "Sí" enérgico y juguetón.

Sasuke se emocionó. Pero no lo hizo evidente. Ya había dejado de lado su orgullo lo suficiente y no quería que su acompañante notara esa ilusión estúpida que asomaba un nuevo y brillante futuro. Un futuro que quizá, podrían compartir de nuevo. Además, Naruto lucía mucho más maduro e inteligente. Sin duda, había crecido. Aunque no sabía identificar si esa nueva e interesante aura que transmitía era confiable. Eso llamó su atención. Si bien esa inocencia que lo caracterizaba, aún podía percibirse, algo de perversión destilaba sutilmente por los poros de su piel canela.

Caminaron un poco, antes de encontrar un sitio en donde comer. Ya casi era mediodía y el rubio no concebía tal coincidencia tan absurda. Pero no creía en coincidencias. Tal vez ese encuentro debió pasar por alguna razón, y no dejaría que la oportunidad que el destino amable le concedía, se esfumara. Debía actuar con cautela y observar la actitud del Uchiha. Bien sabía que era un cabrón, y no dejaría que su sarcasmo camuflado de agudeza, perspicacia y burla lo dejara inutilizado. El tiempo también le había enseñado bien.

Llegaron a un restaurante tranquilo, céntrico, y de buena fama por las especialidades del Chef que siempre eran una delicia al paladar, pero sin dejar de ser platillos económicos y accesibles al público en general. Entraron sin mucha prisa y ubicaron una mesa que ofreciera algo de privacidad. Necesitaban hablar, de variados temas, normales algunos, delicados otros.

- Y bien ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó de nuevo, tratando de perforar la coraza dura que el Uzumaki había erguido para separarlos. Pero luego de observar como el de zafiros ojos tomaba la servilleta de papel y hacía figuras con ella, dedujo que estaba más accesible y dispuesto a formalizar una conversación amena y fluida con él. No dejaba de ser adorable.

- Muy bien, Sasuke – bajó la guardia. A pesar de que en esencia había cambiado, quería y necesitaba que su acompañante notara y percibiera que no era la misma persona confiada y retraída de antes. De alguna forma, era importante que así fuera - ¿Cuándo te mudaste a la ciudad? – de buena fuente supo que se había mudado, pero los detalles quedaron flotando en el mar del olvido y la duda.

- Hace casi dos años – aclaró mientras subía ambos codos a la mesa. Agradeció que la luz tenue que emanaba de una lámpara cercana, creara un ambiente tan acogedor y familiar en ese rincón húmedo y solitario que albergaba a la mesa protagonista de su encuentro – Después de lo que pasó, decidí que lo mejor era rehacer mi vida – Naruto se puso en alerta. Su mirada fija en él, se apartó hasta un punto neutro en el blanco mantel que vestía la mesa. El avión de papel que tenía en su mano, quedó aplastado cuando ésta se cerró despiadada sobre la inocente figura. Apretó con fuerza, casi con maldad. Por suerte, sus víctimas siempre eran almohadas o cosas como esa, inertes y blandas – ¿Has estado bien? Tú sabes. Después de lo que pasó entre nosotros – su curiosidad pudo más. Supo que fue muy osado al ser tan directo, pero estaba preocupado. Siempre lo estuvo.

- Si me invitaste a comer solo para hablar de eso, será mejor que me vaya, Sasuke – condicionó serio. Tuvo que levantar de nuevo una cortina de humo, transparente y venenosa. No quería indagar en el pasado ¿Para que hacerlo de todas formas? Era inservible volver atrás cuando lo hecho, hecho está.

- Lo siento. No fue mi intención – intentó tomar la mano del rubio. Pero se contuvo. Si quería un acercamiento, debía ser paciente y comprensivo.

Si bien Sasuke pensaba que la culpa podía compartirse, Naruto no era tan equitativo. En la mente joven y maltratada del rubio quedó el peso de un suceso tan desagradable que lo marcó desde aquel día fatídico. Y todo eso lo llevó a acusar al Uchiha de lo ocurrido. Aunque sabía bien que la mala suerte había jugado en contra de ambos, y no solo su irresponsabilidad y desidia desmedida para con ellos mismos.

- Está bien. Tampoco es para tanto – sonrió un poco para romper el hielo. A pesar de que detestaba tocar ese tema con las personas que compartían su verdad, debía y tenía que enfrentar esa realidad agridulce – Y sí. He estado bajo control, como supongo tú también lo estás – recalcó, puesto que era necesario mantenerse bajo vigilancia ante el peligro que su condición suponía.

- Sí. No te equivocas. Pero te ves bien ¿Has ganado algo de peso? – sus mejillas un poco abombadas se le antojaban comestibles, y esas tres marcas que las adornaban, no dejaban de ser absurdas y misteriosamente tiernas.

- Sí, la nutricionista que me atiende me ha impuesto una dieta para mantener un peso estable. Ya sabes. Pero creo que me pasé con el Ramen – unas carcajadas ruidosas y emotivas escaparon por su garganta sin darse cuenta. Paró avergonzado cuando observó al azabache analizándolo con esa típica mirada gélida y embrujadora. ¡Joder! Sus encantos eran irresistibles.

- Veo que me equivoqué – reveló para posar la vista en otro sitio. Un punto negro y apartado en donde no pudieran escuchar su grito de soledad. Naruto lo miró extrañado. Desconocía esos gestos tan expresivos. Siempre era tan… perfecto. Pero ahora lucía vulnerable. - _Es normal _- pensó.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - inquirió. Sasuke juntó sus manos muy cerca de la nariz, dejando a la vista del rubio sus hipnotizantes ventanas oculares opacas y penetrantes. Al instante, atisbó que usaba una de esas tácticas despreciables que lo sacaban de quicio. Lo estaba examinando, desbaratando. Siempre lo hacía. Pero ahora podía contraatacar.

- No has cambiado nada – esbozó una sonrisa elegante. Alzó una de sus manos e hizo un ademán para que el camarero se acercara – Te haces el duro cuando en realidad sigues siendo el mismo niño de siempre.

- Es obvio que sigo siendo el mismo – acotó seguro. Debía maniobrar. Sabía que Sasuke usaba un ataque sencillo y psicológico que nunca fallaba. Pero ya había adquirido inmunidad – Solo me adapté mejor al entorno.

- ¿Qué desean? – el camarero atento, interrumpió.

Los chicos ordenaron un par de platillos. Tenían hambre y no solo de nutrientes.

- Entonces ¿Tienes pareja? – aquella pregunta fue sutil, directa y dejaba clara la intención del Uchiha. Naruto, con un pitillo en la boca, abrió un poco los ojos ante tal descaro. Las personas cambian, Sasuke. Ten cuidado pensó ensimismado. Dejó el pitillo a un lado y lamió sensual su labio recién hidratado. Sería tan dulce.

- Ahora no, estoy soltero. Pero he tenido dos desde que nos separamos. Incluyendo una chica – el azabache arrugó un poco el ceño, tratando de disimular que ese comentario le había hecho gracia. ¿Naruto, con una chica? Que ironía – pero no funcionó. No me quise aventurar por lo que sabemos – guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad – además que no llegue a sentir por ellos algo mas que aprecio y cariño – Eso de alguna forma hizo sentir importante al de obsidianas. Lo sabía, no lo había olvidado. ¿Quién lo haría después de todo? - ¿Y tú? Seguro has tenido varios… compañeros – aseguró sin pizca de sarcasmo. No era su fuerte y bien sabía que su ex amante era popular y muy apetecido entre ambos sexos.

- Sí. He tenido cinco parejas – reveló orgulloso – pero por las mimas razones no me aventuré a comenzar algo serio y duradero. Es difícil tratar con personas en nuestro estado, Naruto. Ya lo sabes.

El rubio bajó la mirada y torció la boca. Le indignaba que lo dijera de esa manera tan natural, tan suelta. Si bien había aceptado su situación y trataba de llevar una vida normal, era difícil imaginar y mucho menos aventurarse a comenzar una relación amorosa. De nuevo, su puño se cerró, y agradeció a la ínfima oscuridad que ese rincón amargado le brindaba, de ocultar el golpe salvaje que azotó en su propio muslo. Traqueó el cuello, inhaló y exhaló aire hasta su máxima capacidad, y de nuevo su expresión se tornó plácida y reluciente. Como si nada - _¡Maldito bastardo! Todo fue por tu culpa_ - caviló mientras ofrecía al contrario una sonrisa tan hermosa y expresiva, que hubiera ganado el Oscar como mejor actor si le hubiesen nominado.

Sasuke no se dio cuenta de esas micro expresiones, pero notó que su comentario no había sido agradable a los oídos de su acompañante. Trataba de leerlo. Antes era tan fácil, tan voluble, tan inocente. Pero ahora algo evitaba que indagara en la personalidad del ambarino, y ciertamente no le gustaba. Pero esa sonrisa grácil y sincera le advirtió que exageraba. Así que prefirió no complicarse con suposiciones que no se apoyaban en argumentos válidos y creíbles.

- Sí, tienes razón. No es fácil. Nada es fácil – debía respirar, calmarse y darse cuenta de que esos pensamientos no eran normales. Sonrió. Tomó el vaso que contenía el refresco y sopló por el pitillo, ocasionando que miles de burbujas de gas explotaran en la superficie del líquido. Una manera ingeniosa de liberar tensión.

- Oye, esos anteojos te sientan muy bien – señaló el pequeño detalle que provocó en primera instancia, ese encuentro tan oportuno para ambos. El rubio se sonrojó ante ese cumplido sencillo.

- ¿Éstos? – dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se los quitó – Gracias a ellos te vi en la calle. Si no, ten por seguro que no te hubiera reconocido. Mi visión lejana es pésima – acotó burlón.

- ¿Qué problema visual padeces? – inquirió. El tono tan profesional en que lo dijo solo le advirtió a Naruto que trataba de lucirse – Tienes miopía ¿Verdad?

- Creo que es obvio puesto que te acabo de decir que mi visión lejana, apesta – la risa que emitió sosegó a Sasuke. Ya era inútil resistirse. Quería al rubio de nuevo junto a él - Por cierto ¿Estás tomando tratamiento? – quiso desviarse del tema, pero no demasiado. Lo suficiente para darle un golpe suave y gracioso a su ego endemoniado y celestial. Sí, era una quimera grotesca que destilaba hermosura por todos lados.

- Por supuesto. ¿Qué acaso tú no? – le parecía extraña su pregunta, por regla debían adquirir y administrarse medicamentos que les mantuvieran bien. Sanos.

- No – Bingo. Directo al hígado – He sido disciplinado y no han considerado que deba tomarlos, puesto que he estado muy bien desde entonces.

Eso sorprendió al azabache. ¿De cuando acá Naruto era disciplinado? Sin duda fue un azote ligero a su orgullo. Él siempre se jactaba de ser el mejor en todo y se arrepintió tarde de haberle restregado en la cara a Naruto cada virtud que lo enaltecía. Pero nunca decía nada, y nunca le hizo saber su desagrado. Por ello seguía descarado arremetiendo sin darse cuenta y sin pensar en el daño que causaba en la frágil y moldeable alma del rubio.

Uzumaki sonrió complacido ante la expresión confusa de su acompañante. Antes no se daba cuenta, estaba enamorado, y por ello veía en Sasuke un Dios que todo lo podía. Sus logros eran también los suyos, pero lastimaba. Lastimaba porque no se sentía nadie a su lado. Lastimaba porque usando su psicología barata y psicodélica, lograba envolverlo en una maraña de palabras bien armadas e ingeniosas que confundían su mente inexperta y manejable, haciéndole sentir culpable por todo. Culpable porque no lo complacía cuando quería, culpable por cualquier pelea tonta que se asomara de repente, culpable por no salir cuando sus padres expresamente le decían que no podía. Y les mentía. Y al bastardo no le importaba con tal de satisfacer sus placeres egoístas.

Pero lo pasó bien con él, al menos. Y después del último regalo cruel y maligno que dejó a merced de su sangre intachable un invasor dañino y hambriento, decidió que el filo de plata brillante, le ayudaría a consumar su ira vaporosa y concentrada.

Solo eso. Solo debía apretar una válvula que le diera el empujón inicial para decidirse.

¿Quería a Sasuke? Sí, aún lo amaba. A pesar de todo, su relación no fue tan mala. Pasó muy buenos momentos junto a él. Pero estaba cegado, deslumbrado, sosegado ante tal belleza perfecta e inalcanzable. Y cuando lo tuvo consigo, procuró no dejarlo ir. Por ello permitió todo, solo quería estar junto a él, a pesar de que en ocasiones se comportara como la propia mierda. Pero no contó con semejante puñalada trapera* - _Soy la prueba de que el amor es ciego_ - pensó el de zafiros al recordar brevemente ese pasado gris. No era blanco, ni negro. El gris era más apropiado.

- Sasuke ¿Quieres ir esta noche a mi departamento? – esas palabras fueron melodía para los oídos del otro, quien de inmediato, esbozó triunfante una sonrisa, deformando elegante y con sensualidad aquellos labios finos que morían por apresar y degustar otros más carnosos y alborotados.

- ¿Estás seguro? – no quería ser tan evidente, una pregunta disfrazada de paciencia y cortesía debía camuflar perfectamente su interés por una cercanía completa y deliciosa.

El rubio asintió, contento y confiado.

- Sé que hay muchas rencillas del pasado, Sasuke - dijo un poco incómodo – pero no tenemos porque quedarnos allí. Es hora de avanzar. No digo que ahora. Aún debemos hablar de muchas cosas – condicionó serio, en un tono que dejó claro al azabache el nivel de madurez que había alcanzado su adorado _Kitsune._

- Me parece muy bien, Naruto. Quisiera preguntarte tantas cosas.

Allí, en medio de la ligera oscuridad cómplice y descarada, el rubio se asomó y robó un beso pequeño y efímero a su compañero, haciendo que algunos murmullos se elevaran por sobre las mesas que rondaban cerca. Sabía que eso molestaba al Uchiha. Nunca le gustó que demostraran su amor en público. Pero no dijo nada. Solo arrojó sobre él una mirada que reflejaba agradecimiento y comprensión, así como una mano suave y masculina que se posó sobre la suya, apresándola con fuerza, con calidez, con cariño.

Pero solo eso. Ni una jodida disculpa.

Por la noche, se aseguraría que las caricias y besos no fueran las protagonistas. Su juguete de plata también quería hacer acto de presencia. Una presencia, que seguro brillaría por siempre en la vida de ambos.

* * *

Pues como dije es algo enredada ahora, pero ya luego explico que hubo en el pasado de esos dos, y sobre todo, la sorpresita que habrá XD

Gracias por leer, besos y espero no sea una molestia dejar un lindo y amable review para subirme los ánimos :)

*La puñalada trapera es una frase que solemos usar en mi país - Vzla- cuando alguien traiciona a otra persona, cuando el miente o le hace algo muy desagradable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pues bien, aquí les traigo la continuación de este pequeño relato que salió de mi mente retorcida. Sé que es un poco confusa al principio, pero en este capítulo se aclara todo el asunto misterioso que se esbozó en la primera parte. Entonces, advierto que es un poco fuerte, hay tortura y sangre así que si no toleras leer ese tipo de cosas, es mejor que no leas. Aunque bueno, tampoco es que haya así que bruto mucha sangre, pero si hay una salpicadita XDD**

**Los dejo entonces, gracias a los que han leído y a los que se tomaron la molestia de comentar. **

**Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

Ya eran las ocho de la noche, hora en la cual acordaron encontrarse en el departamento del rubio. Hora en la cual recordaba haberse lamentado con dolor y furia sobre la comodidad de su cama desolada y perfumada a miseria y agonía hacía tanto tiempo. Hora en la cual la soledad amarga y comprensiva lo envolvió en un silencio tétrico que lo invitó a relajarse y pensar en frío; porque si permitía que ambiciones y pensamientos impulsivos e instigadores dominaran su voluntad, seguro terminaría en la fosa de la locura y la depresión.

Recuerdos.

Solo lágrimas ácidas y colmadas de ira lo acompañaron en aquellos momentos de aceptación; momentos duros y decisivos que le permitieron forjar un carácter más fuerte y precavido. Sí, había pasado tiempo, y aunque gradualmente todo su sentir negativo decreció a medida que los meses clementes pasaban, la aparición repentina de esa persona que sigue siendo dueño de sus pensamientos, de sus acciones y de su corazón, hizo que despertaran viejos demonios que solo buscaban venganza… pero no podía, Sasuke lo era todo para él, y no debía devolver el daño, aunque lo quisiera con el alma.

Esperó impaciente su llegada, sin duda estaba nervioso, y no sólo porque quizá habría reconciliación. Tenía miedo; miedo de que volviera a hacerle daño, miedo de que se burlara de él de nuevo, miedo de sí mismo por no tener la certeza de poder controlarse cuando estuviera indefenso ante él. Pero no podía dejarse llevar, debía tener entereza y dominio sobre su personalidad cambiante y agresiva. Caminó hasta el espejo y se paró justo en frente, quería lucir bien para su invitado. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y los revolvió con energía hasta que tuvieran una forma que realzara la forma de su rostro, acomodó el cuello de su camisa, se dio la vuelta y caminó a pasos firmes hasta una ventana; quería respirar un poco de aire fresco y sosegarse con la belleza que el paisaje nocturno ofrecía. Observó en lo alto el cielo nocturno: oscuro y tenebroso, en donde una media luna aterradora parecía sonreírle burlona, acentuado con mayor ahínco la penumbra de la noche que devoraba sin compasión los edificios de la ciudad. Esa paz opaca solo era interrumpida por cientos de rayos de luz artificial que escapaban por cada una de las ventanas de los departamentos y casas que se encontraban alrededor, logrando crear en esa jungla de metal un ambiente más seguro por donde transitar; ya que, en las sombras todo permanece oculto. Sintió escalofríos cuando una brisa fría y extraña azotó sutilmente en la piel de su rostro, así que cerró la ventana y se sentó en el sofá, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y llevó las manos hacia la cara. Sonrió; esta noche sería muy interesante y entretenida.

Sasuke subía las escaleras del edificio con rapidez, maldiciendo por lo bajo a ese tránsito patético que le retrasó. Pero sabía que Naruto no era de los que se molestaba por tonterías, al menos, antes no era así. De igual forma, por el camino compró una botella de vino que sería el gancho y la disculpa perfecta para enlazarlo; después del ramen, el vino era su debilidad.

- "Apartamento B01-04" –

Leyó en letras doradas pegadas en la puerta. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un papel en dónde el Uzumaki anotó su dirección y en efecto, estaba frente al domicilio indicado. Resopló, verificó el aroma de su aliento y decidido tocó la superficie de madera. Esbozó una sonrisa sensual, provocadora, preparada; todas sus estrategias eran planeadas con antelación y por tanto sus armas eran infalibles, o casi siempre daban en el blanco.

Naruto escuchó el llamado y de inmediato acudió ante el. Abrió la puerta y allí estaba: elegante, refinado y atractivo. Sonrió con gracia al verlo en esa pose que tanto le gustaba, sin duda, la nostalgia empezó a cegar su juicio y a irrumpir en su pasado sin permiso. Bajó la mirada y reconoció el contenido de la botella que traía entre sus pálidas y grandes manos, quedando sorprendido ante su memoria tan exacta; no podía creer que aún recordara tales detalles. Le invitó a pasar y un juego de miradas insinuantes les incitaron a dejar su cena para después, pero el rubio canceló todo posible contacto antes del plato fuerte.

- ¿Por qué tardaste, Sasuke? – preguntó ante el pequeño retraso de treinta minutos. Se volvió a sentar en el mismo sitio y con un ademán indicó al azabache que tomara asiento en el sillón de enfrente.

- El tránsito andaba más lento de lo normal – expuso su disculpa mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de cuero que cargaba puesta y la dejaba reposar en un perchero. La botella también fue a parar a una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en la entrada - ¿Te molesta? – sacó de su bolsillo una caja de cigarrillos y avisó con ella al rubio que deseaba aspirar esa nicotina dañina y adictiva.

- No hay problema – mintió. Le asqueaba tal aroma repugnante y enfermizo; pero no sabía cual sería la última vez que su compañero volvería a fumar, por ello lo permitió – Veo que no olvidaste que me gusta el vino – acotó señalando la botella que contenía el licor de procedencia chilena que extasiaba su paladar. Era el único tipo de bebida que solía consumir.

- No, ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? – dijo despreocupado. Se acordaba muy bien de todas aquellas cosas que eran de valor para el rubio.

Hizo caso omiso a la señal que el anfitrión le mostró para que reposara en el sofá y decidió tomar asiento a su lado. Le guiñó coqueto un ojo e intentó sin éxito un acercamiento que Naruto evitó levantándose con cierta timidez, aunque sin dejar ser partícipe de ese juego que solo era de dos.

Sasuke recordó como en ocasiones buscaba la manera de exasperar al rubio. Verlo molesto era un lujo que siempre procuró tener al alcance y se valía casi de cualquier cosa para lograr ese objetivo que encendía en su interior una llama cálida y acogedora. De alguna forma, esas expresiones que ponía cuando se enojaba le confirmaban que esa persona era la indicada. Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que por su sangre corría, no le hubiera causado semejante dolor a ese Kitsune inquieto y lleno de vida. Por eso lo extrañaba. Bien sabía que por aquel suceso esa flor resplandeciente perdió brillo y empezó a marchitarse a medida que el tiempo pasaba, justo como él. Así que el haberlo encontrado de nuevo, fue una señal que vislumbró un nuevo y exitoso camino para ambos; un camino en donde con ayuda mutua, podrían vencer ese monstruo que día a día los secaba desde adentro. Y aunque en ese tiempo no comprendía el por qué de la decisión de Naruto al huir de su relación, no lo culpa, pero debió ser más valiente. Valiente por los dos.

- ¿Qué dices si tomamos una copa? – invitó el azabache volviéndose a poner de pie. Caminó hacia la mesita que contenía la botella de licor, la tomó y se la entregó a su acompañante.

- Está bien. Ya regreso, Sasuke. Toma asiento – el chico tomó la botella y se dirigió a la cocina.

Una vez llegó, tomó del mesón dos copas y buscó el sacacorchos en una de las gavetas, pero no lo encontraba. Requisó entre los muchos utensilios y de la nada una pequeña voz, sigilosa como una ínfima brisa imperceptible y olvidada, susurraba a su oído unas cuantas palabras malévolas, obscenas y putrefactas. Y allí, justo al lado de la herramienta que buscaba, su juguete de plata brillaba triunfante, como si supiera que por su filo sanguinario correría un poco de tinta roja, aromatizada con el aroma de la muerte y la desdicha.

- Naruto ¿Por qué tardas tanto? – el grito audible del de obsidianas le permitió volver a la realidad.

- Ya voy, es que no encontraba el sacacorchos – respondió sereno, sin una piza de preocupación en su tono de voz, aunque estaba aterrado por esa visión macabra que nublo su juicio por unos segundos. Una visión, que no podía pasar de ser eso: un simple y mundano espejismo.

El Uchiha aprovechó la ausencia temporal del bermejo para investigar un poco. Vio muy cerca un equipo de sonido y decidió acercarse para ver qué tipo de música escuchaba; le causó gracia corroborar que sus gustos no habían variado en lo más mínimo. Emitió una leve y nostálgica carcajada al hallar en una esquina del estante un CD cubierto por polvo y telarañas; un CD que reconoció al instante ya que contenía sus recuerdos más preciados: sus canciones. Lo tomó y con la camisa lo limpió un poco; supuso que ya no funcionaría debido al fatídico estado en que lo encontró, pero al introducirlo en el equipo de sonido, una leve y melancólica tonada sosegó su sentido de la audición. Y antes de percatarse, el ambiente se impregnó de esa melodía suave que lo invitaba a recordar e indagar en el pasado, rasgando con sutileza y amabilidad, pero sin dejar de lado su presente, su ahora.

Naruto entró a la sala justo cuando la conocida canción empezó a sonar, y al igual que el de tez blanca, no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por ese momento mágico que embrujaba sus sentidos y le hacía flotar por sobre un viento cálido lleno de recuerdos y experiencias gratas.

- ¿Bailamos? – pidió en un tono sensual y provocador que fue imposible de rechazar.

El rubio dejó las copas llenas de vino sobre la mesa y sin siquiera pensar en beber, empezaron a danzar con lentitud en medio de la sala de ese departamento protagonista de su encuentro. Una danza tentadora, preciosa y muy acogedora.

Naruto sin darse cuenta apoyó su mejilla en el pecho del otro, y cerciorándose de que su oído pudiera escuchar a la perfección los latidos cálidos y envolventes del corazón del contrario; se dejó llevar como una marioneta por aquel que lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza y cariño. Llevó su mano a la espalda del otro, palpando con argucia la superficie de aquella camisa olorosa a perfume y a hombre. Cerró los ojos, quería percibir con mayor agudeza aquellos movimientos elegantes y sensuales que los hacía volverse uno con aquella música despiadada que no les permitía escapar de su letargo romántico.

El Uchiha estaba extasiado, el aroma del cabello del rubio le apaciguaba y sin mucho pudor quiso seguir olfateando, posando su barbilla en la coronilla del joven. Lo abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, no de nuevo. Y antes de que su mente pudiera seguir embelesada en tan noble y pulcra escena, elevó el rostro apenado del rubio, sonrojado e inocente. Sí, ese era su Naruto; un Naruto cuyos ojos azules como zafiros gritaban de alegría y despedían energía por todos lados. Y sin más que hacer, le besó; un beso limpio, esperanzador, suave. Un beso que le llevó a sumergirse en aguas cristalinas llenas de sentimientos tórridos y reconfortantes.

Ya no podían resistirse, sus cuerpos lo pedían, y sus corazones explotarían si no establecían un contacto que les permitiera volverse un solo ser. Entre besos y caricias, toda su furia y su amor resguardado salieron a flote, permitiéndoles alcanzar un cielo placentero y olvidado. Un cielo, que se ubicaba en lugar inhóspito y desolado, solo reservado para ellos dos. El azabache tomó con fuerza las caderas de Naruto, y en un último movimiento, su agonía y desesperación embadurnaron el interior del chico, para colmarse de un nuevo sentimiento que cegó su mirada y lo tumbó exhausto sobre la cama, rendido ante aquel acto de placer desmedido.

- Hazlo ya – escuchó el ambarino de nuevo entre el silencio tétrico y oscuro de la habitación.

Aquellos sentimientos arraigados pudieron más que su amor olvidado y empolvado por el tiempo. Volteó la cabeza y le miró allí: recostado, tranquilo, hermoso e indefenso.

Indefenso.

Negó de nuevo con ahínco en un esfuerzo por evitar que su odio nublara su juicio y dominara su voluntad; pero se rindió. Y antes de su última muestra de conciencia, observó de nuevo por la ventana a esa luna macabra que le señalaba el sitio en donde se encontraba el objeto que le ayudaría a consumir su venganza. Y con un ligero esfuerzo, recordó en donde estaba guardado aquel juguete que gritaba su nombre en la penumbra de su residencia infestada de espíritus y sombras más oscuras que el negro mismo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos casi con parsimonia, le pesaban un montón, y le parecía extraño puesto que no se sentía tan cansado. Trató de moverse, pero lo alarmó otra cosa: sus manos y sus pies estaban atados a la cama. De golpe su mente formuló un sinfín de posibilidades antes de que la desesperación tomara control de sus acciones: ¿Serían ladrones? ¿Secuestradores? O… Volteó el rostro hacia un lado tratando de advertir la presencia del rubio, pero no estaba. Se asustó al principio, considerando la posibilidad de que tal vez le hubieran hecho daño, pero luego, de entre la negrura aterradora, una figura conocida y a la vez irreconocible se hacía presente ante sus obsidianas sorprendidas.

- Naruto… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué…? – susurró. Su asombro ante esa imagen repulsiva que el blondo trasmitía le dejó claro que fue él quien lo amarró.

- ¿Por qué que, Sasuke? Todavía tienes la desfachatez de preguntar – se acercó un poco más, lo suficiente para que la ínfima luz que entraba por la ventana descubriera a una persona completamente diferente. Una persona fría, altanera y sin escrúpulos.

- ¡Suéltame! ¿Por qué haces esto? Acaso todavía tú… - gritó eufórico antes de sentir sobre su mejilla la mano pesada del rubio, quien osado y enérgico le dio una bofetada que acalló su palabrería.

- ¡Cállate, cabrón! – sus ojos azules ahora lucían un tono lúgubre y aterrador - ¿Creíste acaso que todo se quedaría así? ¡Ah! – con la misma mano prensó el rostro del azabache, presionando con furia y desespero – Por tu culpa, por tu culpa he vivido dos años con este maldito virus que merma mi vida – decía en un tono agrio que hizo sentir culpable al que yacía en la cama.

- Pero Naruto… yo… -.

No sabía que decir, después de todo el fue el culpable de haber infectado a su pareja con el V.I.H. Pero no sabía que su sangre estaba maldita, y si lo hubiera sabido, jamás le hubiera hecho daño a su querido Kitsune. Pero por desgracia las circunstancias jugaron en contra de ambos, dejándolos marcados con un estigma repudiado por la sociedad y por el mundo.

- Pensé que lo habías superado – bisbisó casi en un ahogo. Se mordió el labio y entrecerró los ojos, estupefacto y asustado.

- Yo también – dijo tranquilo, como si por un instante su personalidad verdadera, o la que conocía el de obsidianas, saliera a flote por unos miserables y preciosos segundos.

Naruto retrocedió. Por momentos trataba de dominar ese sentimiento que le impulsaba a seguir en ese juego que sabía no terminaría bien. Tomó su cabeza con ambas manos, y con un grito audible que hizo estremecer a todo el departamento cayó de rodillas al suelo. Era inútil, su otro yo, embebido en las aguas turbias del odio y la venganza, tenía el control. Se levantó de nuevo triunfante, mirando al otro con ira y rencor.

- Tú nunca me comprendiste, siempre jugaste conmigo ¿Qué pretendías ahora? Anda, dímelo ¿Quieres re-infectarme para terminar de matarme? – acotó destilando un veneno sutil y letal en cada palabra que pronunciaba; palabras duras y cortantes que herían el orgullo del otro chico.

- Te equivocas, Naruto. Yo te amo – tenía claro que por su causa el rubio estuviera furioso, pero no comprendía esa actitud tan desalmada, y ciertamente, empezaba a sentir terror. Ya no solo miedo.

- Ya no importa, sabes. Lo hecho, hecho está y para nuestra desgracia, el tiempo no puede retroceder, Sasuke. Y sabes que es lo que más me molesta – aguardó un segundo que fue eterno para el otro – que nunca me pediste perdón, tu orgullo pudo más, como siempre.

El Uchiha observó como el bermejo sacaba de la parte trasera de su pantalón un cuchillo muy grande y aparentemente afilado; su hermoso brillo plateado parecía gritar en esas sombras lúgubres que los devoraban. Primero, pensó que iba a desatarlo con el, pero luego, un dolor intenso en su pierna le avisó que esa arma letal había sido arremetida con fuerza contra ella, enterrándola hasta destrozar el último nervio y asegurándose de que un grito de aflicción desgarrador sosegara los oídos de quien había perpetrado dicha acción.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó alarmado. Su respiración se aceleró y comprendió en ese instante que esa persona no era Naruto - ¿Qué harás conmigo? – ya sabía la respuesta, pero de alguna forma un pequeño atisbo de esperanza le decía que estuviera tranquilo, que su Kitsune lo salvaría.

- Es obvio, ¿no? – dijo odioso y en un tono divertido que le causó escalofríos al que escuchaba – Te haré pagar por todo mi sufrimiento Sasuke, por cada lágrima que derramé por ti.

- Tú fuiste el cobarde – lo enfrentó; Si iba a morir, no se la dejaría tan fácil.

- ¿Cómo? – esa aseveración enfureció al contrario.

- Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de seguir con la relación, sabiendo que juntos hubiéramos podido superar esto – espetó molesto y dejando de lado aquel dolor ensordecedor que bramaba en su pierna herida y ensangrentada.

Decidió no escucharlo más, así que con estilo escribió con la punta del cuchillo la palabra "MENTIROSO" en el pecho del azabache, disfrutando de los gritos desgarradores y patéticos que emitía con cada cortada; era reconfortante verle tan indefenso, tan imperfecto… Y su juguete de plata necesitaba beber; beber sangre.

- ¡Estás demente! – gritó eufórico para escupir un gargajo asqueroso al rostro de su acompañante.

El chico se quitó el líquido pegajoso con lentitud, como percibiendo esa textura espesa que caracterizaba al líquido salival; sacó la lengua y como si de un dulce se tratase, degustó el repulsivo material. Se acercó de nuevo: uno, dos, tres pasos.

- Volviste mi vida una miseria, Sasuke – dijo esbozando una sonrisa que aterrorizó más a quien observaba – ¿Y todavía pretendías que siguiera a tu lado?

- ¿Acaso ya tenías planeado todo esto? ¡Dime! – debía preguntar. Le torturaba el pensar que había maquinado un plan tan malévolo.

- No. Fue el destino quien quiso que nos encontráramos. Y yo solo aproveché la ocasión – reveló. Si bien su rabia y decepción contra el Uchiha se lograba mantener en equilibrio con el amor y el cariño que le profesaba, nunca pensó que llevaría a cabo su venganza; y que mucho menos tomaría forma de esa manera tan… artística. Sonrió.

- Maldita la hora en que te encontré de nuevo, Naruto – todo su amor ahora se convertía en un odio profundo y miserable. Supo entonces que el dicho era cierto: "Del amor al odio hay un paso", y se arrepintió de haber querido un acercamiento cuando el chico claramente lo rechazó la primera vez. Fue un estúpido. Pero ahora debía pagar por sus pecados. Pecados injustos pero pecados a fin de cuentas.

El rubio ya no quería hablar más, así que fue en busca de otro juguete que también quería ser partícipe de esa obra maestra.

- Alardeabas mucho de tu elegancia ¿No? Veamos qué tan elegante lucirías sin pies ni manos.

- Por favor, Naruto, perdóname – empezó a llorar, a temblar, a desfallecer.

El ruido de los huesos desquebrajándose a causa de los dientes en serrucho de esa sierra sonriente y demoniaca acalló las disculpas del azabache, quien adormecido ante la pérdida de sangre ya no podía articular pensamientos coordinados. Naruto, un poco cansado ante el esfuerzo que constituyó destazar esos miembros, se limpió con un paño la sangre que había manchado su ropa y se sentó al lado del afectado. Ya era muy tarde para pedir perdón.

- No, no luces tan guapo ahora, mi amado Sasuke.

- Estás enfermo, desgraciado – susurró casi sin fuerzas, pronto no le quedaría aliento para seguir insultando a su querido Kitsune.

- Tú eres el enfermo. Aunque, con toda la sangre que has perdido, es posible que te hayas curado del SIDA. No te alegra, Sasuke, al menos tú estarás curado, porque yo seguiré enfermo el resto de mi puta vida.

Se levantó de nuevo de la cama y energúmeno estampó un puñetazo en el ya apagado rostro del contrario. Se compadeció al verlo en ese estado. Pero él se lo buscó.

- Yo te amé, Naruto. Te amo – a pesar de que agonizaba, los recuerdos bonitos y enternecedores pasaban por su cabeza como una película olvidada y empolvada por el tiempo. Emitió una leve sonrisa, cuando en una última imagen él y su rubio caminaban tomados de la mano, enamorados, dirigiéndose a un destino desconocido y del cual, no habría retorno.

- Yo también te amo, Sasuke.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete… treinta puñaladas en el pecho.

Silencio.

Solo el ruido molesto del refrigerador en la cocina y el viento grácil soplando cómplice por la ventana entreabierta de esa habitación interrumpían esa quietud en la que ahora había caído el Uchiha. Naruto resopló, exhausto y aturdido. Ahora unas lágrimas de dolor y arrepentimiento caían pesadas por sus mejillas embadurnadas de una sangre impregnada a muerte y matanza. Dejó caer al suelo a sus juguetes, a esos juguetes tétricos e instigadores que le susurraban al oído cosas, cosas malas. Porque él no quería hacer daño a Sasuke. Él lo amaba. Y aunque siempre le culpó por haberle contagiado ese asesino que carcomía su vida con sigilo, deseaba volver e intentarlo una vez más. Pero… esas voces extrañas no dejaban de asediarlo. Y como por cosas de Dios… o del diablo, pasó todo en el momento justo, exacto.

- ¿Qué hice? – sus lágrimas saladas se mezclaban con la sangre de quien fue el amor de su vida. Su Sasuke.

Temblaba. Esa escena turbulenta e imperdonable taladraba sin compasión hasta lo más profundo de su mente, haciéndole perder la razón por completo. Razón que fue tomada por aquellos juguetes, quienes sedientos de más sangre y poder cortaron la garganta del rubio de un solo intento, dejando caer su cuerpo sin vida sobre su fallecido y mutilado amante. En un último intento por acercarse, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, y como si la película se hubiera repetido en su minerva inconstante y perturbada, tomó la mano del otro: cálida, tranquila y fuerte. Sería un camino largo y tortuoso, pero feliz.

**FIN**

**RODO-SAMA**

**

* * *

**

**Sé que estuvo muy raro, bueno está bien, rarísimo, pero se me ocurrió asi de repente y mis dedos sobre el teclado hicieron el resto. Pues bien, espero les haya gustado, en lo personal, detesto este tipo de historias, no sé ni por qué escribí algo así, pero bien dicen que no es malo experimentar de vez en cuando ¿No? La vez pasada dije que no iba a hacer incesto jamás y a la final terminé haciendo uno, así que mejor abro mi mente a nuevas experiencias XDDD**

**Sería grato que comentaran, este tipo de tema es bastante controversial y me gustaría mucho recibir opiniones al respecto. Besos a todos y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer.**


End file.
